Selfies
Camera app in the SelfPhone allows Bob to take selfies. You can make screenshots of the game with or without Bob and his quotes. Only in Selfie app you can change the hat Bob is wearing. Hats Hats are special items wearable via the SelfPhone that are awarded for special attainments or on special occasions. You can switch hats by clicking the hat icon. List of all hats that are available: Quotes There is some quotes shown during selfie mode: *''I saw shortly he was runnin' away from me, from the scream he was spittin' in my ear you would think that he knew me.'' *''Power and the diamonds, diamonds and the power Minute after minute, hour after hour.'' *''I got in one little fight and the devil got hella mad, she said 'You're movin' with your zombies and buddies into Goodlandia''' *''Party at Plaza del Bob! (Don't tell the Lich tho lol)'' *''Living in the 11th century, doing something mean to it, do it better then anybody you ever seen do it.'' *''Fire on the handle, it's so damn hot that people be like, 'Damn! That's crazy li necromancer.' *''Rollin' in, hella deep, headin' to the royal court, dressed in all blue, 'cept my fuzzy bunnyhide slippers, those are pink *''When a couple of good guys who were up to doing some good started undoing trouble in my neighborhood'' *''I can't live a normal life, I was raised by the underworld'' *''This is way too much, I need a nap.'' *''In west Badlandia born and raised on the lavapits was where I spent most of my days.'' *''Up in goodlandia with my homies, tryna get some diamonds, but keep it down on the low key. 'Cause the dev may be watchiiin''' *''As I walk through the valley of sunny Goodlandia I take a look at my unlife and realize there's so much left'' *''Chillin' out cursin' necromancin' all cool and all raisin' some zombies outside of the deadpool'' *''Devil-lover we rollin, with some red skinned girls and some three eyed demons.'' *''I walk up to the village like, 'What up? I got a blue Axe!' I'm so pumped about the new item from the last chest.'' *''No one 'mancer should have all that power, the houses' explodin' I just count the skulls per hour.'' *''Screams from villagers, got a nice ring to it, I guess every supervillain need his theme music.'' *''HODOR'' *''I'm gonna pop some chessst, only got twenty orbs in my pocketttt, I - I - I'm tapping, tryna get a tablet, This is so awesomeeee.'' *''The barn's broken, the church's closed, the keep's open, we ain't got nothing to lose devil-lover we rollin''' *''Everybody's running, but half of them ain't burning What's going on in hell's kitchen, I don't know what the 'devil's cookin'' *''I gotta be down with the evil team.'' *''Now, this is a story all about how my life got flipped-turned upside down and I'd like to take a minute just sit right there, I'll tell you how I became the prince of hell.'' *''Draped in a kitty coat, the devil be standin' next to me, probably shoulda washed this, smells like the Lich's underpants.'' *''I'm an educated fool with chests on my mind'' *''Been spending most their lives, chillin' in the villain's paradise.'' *''She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb in the shape of an 'L' on her red forehead.'' *''Somebody once told me the underworld is gonna roll me, I ain't the sharpest lufa in the armory.'' Trivia *Randomly when taking screenshot the Geek shows up and says "Photobomb Lol! This game sucks!". This is reference to Berzerk Ball 2 *Some quotes are parody to Fresh Prince of Bel Air Intro lyrics, All Star by Smash Mouth. Category:SelfPhone Category:Mechanics